Wo Ai Ni
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: “The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them.” Completed One-shot Sasuke-Naruto


**Wo Ai Ni**

**Note: just a story that really matches my mood right now- please enjoy.**

**Warning: Anything**

**Disclaimer: If I had my way, Sai, Naruto, Konan and Itachi would all belong to me since they are after all my favourite Naruto Characters.**

**Summary: "The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them."**

The sound of the heart monitor beeped accordingly, his blue eyes downcast; narrowed sadly towards a bed. His forehead, pressed against the glass as he watched from outside. One arm dangled on top of his head as it too was pressed against the glass, his breath creating perspiration fogging the surface obscuring his sight temporary.

His other arm had a hand pressed deeply into his pocket of his orange trench coat. All was quiet except for the humming of the machines from within the room and the raspy breathing belonging to the viewer. His reflection from the glass refracted giving him a gloomy appearance. He ran his pocketed hand through his golden unkempt hair and lowered it slightly to his face where he knew his birthmarks were.

He sighed before the sound of footsteps was heard to his left and he warily inclined a head to the approaching steps.

"How is he doctor?" He asked before his head was once again up against the glass; his forehead a lighter colour from the pressed surface.

"Come in." Was all she said before opening the door and entered. He left the glassed window and entered the room; he quietly stepped up to the doctor- standing beside her. "This machine is called an Electrocardiogram; it measures the heart rate. This…" She pointed to a bolded number on top, "represents your friend's heart rate. Should this number hit 0; it means death, right now his heart rate is a forty nine; this indicates critical danger. Usually, an average rate is seventy." The doctor explained.

He could only nod his head and feel a sudden chill of dread when the number plummeted to a forty-eight.

"Is there anything that can be done?" He asked helplessly watching a raven haired individual with pale skin sleeping peacefully on the bed; an I.V bag connected to his right arm while other wires were connected to his chest monitoring his progress.

"His heart is abnormally inflated; it's too big. What he needs right now is a donor; someone with a B-type heart. If he doesn't get one within an eight hour time span; he will die." The doctor said stiffly.

He felt his insides plummet, he couldn't let his best friend die on him- not when he had shown him the true meaning of friendship.

"I'll save you Sasuke." He whispered out softly casting a glance to his bed inhabited friend. If it hadn't been for him, he would still be lonely. He looked down to his hands; than to his friend, than back before a sudden idea came to mind. Putting two and two together, he smiled inwardly. If it would save his best friend, he'd do anything.

"Doctor, I'm a B-type." he said suddenly turning his blue eyes on chestnut brown.

-  
"You are positive you want to do this?" The doctor asked uncertainly. She watched as the blond haired eyed the sleeping occupant before nodding his head firmly. Even though she was a doctor, sometimes life was just not fair. Her eyes dimmed with guilt as she watched the person take his orange trench coat off and blanketed her patient with it. Her eyes tore away when the blond leaned in to place a small yet passionate kiss on the sleeping Uchiha's lips.

Straightening himself, he eyed her with determinism.

"This is a one way ticket kid." She said pointedly. The individual merely smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Um… Dr. Tsunade," reading her nametag. "May you give this to Sasuke when he wakes up?" The Blond asked softly handing her a white sealed envelope. Tsunade noticed the red blush on the visitor's face. She heaved a dreadful sigh.

"Alright kid." She watched as the blond exited the room before glancing down at the white envelop that had a name on it:

Naruto Uzumaki

----

Onyx eyes opened slowly adjusting to his surrounded environment. His body felt heavy, and his head was killing him; what was worse was the agonizing pain near his heart area. He clamped a hand over the area; a vain attempt to muffle out the pain. He used his other hand to rub away the disorientation before getting up into a seating position on the bed.

He was in the hospital? Ah yes, he remembered passing out at his friend's house when they were chilling; he hoped he didn't scare the blond. He blinked, using his free hand; he brushed back his low bangs that were pressed against his face before blinking suddenly. Using the same hand, he let it trail down to where an orange trench coat lay; spewed out in front of him- this belonged to his friend. He looked around but spotted no one.

"You're finally awake Sasuke." A voice said softly. Sasuke blinked again as a blonde doctor with low ponytails entered his room closing the door behind her. "Let me see your condition."

Sasuke did nothing but watch as the doctor pry loose his clamped hand before lowering his hospital gown. He gasped softly as he saw a row of stitches sewn over his heart area; explains the pain. He heard the doctor click her tongue in approval before his gown was back into its position.

"You're going to be okay kid; you shall have a nice normal life now." The doctor said softly; but Sasuke noticed the sadness behind her eyes as she gave him a glance over. "It's all thanks to your friend."

"What happened?" was all he asked; his hands bringing the orange trench coat closer to his body.

The doctor only sighed softly before she reached into her pocket and drew a white envelope out.

"This will explain everything Sasuke." She handed him the white envelop in which he took nervously. The doctor stepped back and her head shifted to the right to give her patient the space to read. Sasuke glanced at the envelope that had his best friend's name written on. Gulping, he opened it and took the letter out from within. He read;

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hey, it's Naruto. I just wanted to say a few things to you before the operation happens._ At this, Sasuke choked but continued to read. _Sasuke, I am so happy and so grateful that the two of us met. Before I met you, I was all alone having no one to share my life with. I was always segregated and never had any true friends. I want to thank you for entering into my life. Remember the first day we met? Well if you don't, I'll tell you, you bastard. I was sitting by myself during lunch in the cafeteria; I saw you having girl trouble again with those two always hanging over you and stuff… what were their names again? Oh yeah Sakura and Ino. Anyway, you seemed like you were getting pretty pissed off so I jumped in: literally, and helped you. We hit it off from there. We were a bit shaky in the friendship relationship department at first since I had never had any friend experience; but you were patient, I admired that. I always wanted someone who would always see me as I am, treat me as I am, like me as I am. _

_Who would have thought that someone was you, we've been friends for seven years! Seven long and wonderful years. I only have a few more minutes so I should probably wrap things up. Sasuke, that night when you were at my house, you had some sort of seizure. I was never so scared in my entire life, seeing you twitch and convulse… I was so damn scared. I called the ambulance and they took you to Konoha's Hospital where you were put under surveillance. I watched you for three days straight, praying to god; which I never do, that you would be safe and sound. It wasn't until Doctor Tsunade told me that you had an inflated heart. Your heart rate was dropping so fast, and the only way to keep you alive… well, that would be a heart transplant. The doctor said you were a B-type heart with limited time and the scarce amount of that type of heart it was only natural that I volunteered. _

_I am also a B-type. Please don't blame the doctor, she warned me about my price; and I have to say, it is a price that is so worth it. I never had any regrets at all. Furthermore, as time grew, I knew I always had an attraction to you. I didn't know if it was either a small crush or an infatuation, but who would __have thought it would be love. Sasuke, you will always be my best friend. Please, enjoy life; I will always love you forever. My only regret is not having to tell you personally. Take care, my heart will always beat inside of you; corny as it may sound but it is true. I love you._

_Loving you always,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_  
_  
P.S: you should stop being a grouch sometimes; it mars that pretty face of yours. _

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he read the letter over again. He placed a hand over his heart and another hand over the orange trench coat that had once belonged to his friend; his best friend. His tears dripped onto the letter, staining the fine material. He hunched his back as his head hit the bed where his knees were, letter clutched in one hand, he began to sob painfully. His body shook with his sobs, his eyes clenched tightly as he hugged the orange trench coat to himself. He inhaled into the material and the fragrance of his best friend's smell tingled his nose.

Tsunade wiped a few of her tears from her eyes before she glanced out the window where the sun was just about to rise. "The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them." She murmured.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed- ^_^ Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors. I just need a few practice with my english. It's hard since my first main languages are Cantonese and Vietnamese.  
**


End file.
